1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of decorative stones, and more especially to a method for manufacturing a decorative stone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A decorative stone is one type of building stones which has function of decoration and can be used for architectural decoration or furniture tops. The pattern of cutting a decorative stone to form certain shape is normally by a diamond disk saw or a diamond wire saw. Unfortunately, subjected to the restriction of the specificity of the cutting tool and the work piece, the work piece could not be machined accurately during manufacturing. The known machine pattern also fails to machine the work piece as various predetermined shapes without penetrating the work piece.
Ultrasonic cutting technologies are increasingly used for cutting stones. One of them is an ultrasonic cutting tool which creates ultrasonic vibration by putting voltage on a ceramic vibrator. After that, the ultrasonic vibration is amplified to generate forty thousand vibrations pre second on the tool head and then add abrasive between the cutting tool and the work piece, which can cut materials easily.
The art of the stone inlay was used even in the ancient India, but by far this art is embodied by manual work none the less. However, it is of course not ensured that each product of each-time production is identical to another, so this art is unable to be industrialized and the manufacturer using this way can not have mass production based on the identical design of the order form in modern commercial distribution field.